


A snippet

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake doesn't remember how long the Federation had him. But he does remember some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snippet

I don't remember how long they had me. But then I don't remember a lot of things.

My mouth was dry, I was covered in sweat, and I hurt. I felt as if I had been skinned alive and every breath was like salt poured on my body. I could have stopped the pain, it would have been quite simple. Tell us the names, they said.

Names. Names of my friends; people I called my brothers and sisters.

No, no I couldn't...wouldn't.

Every time I refused they would trace the neural amplifier along some part of my body. They especially liked the insides of my thighs. Pain like fire, would burn down my leg and up to my hip, my groin. I'd scream, convulsing, my throat raw. I had been screaming for years.

//Names, Blake.//

No, NO!!

There were easier ways, faster ways. They had machines that could pluck thoughts from the mind, as easy as picking fruit. But they were damned expensive machines and the Federation didn't like using them too often, not when torture might do. Not when torture was so much more fun.

//Tell us what we want to know Blake. Tell us and the pain will stop. You don't want us to insert this anally, do you?//

The screaming went on.

I wouldn't give in. Dear god, don't give in. Please, please don't make me give in.

All I could see when my eyes were squeezed shut were the faces, bloody and blank, of my fellow rebels. He shot them. He murdered them.

I'm glad I killed him. I thought I killed him.

In my nightmares I still see the black of their uniforms.

We will offer no resistance...and then blood. There was the smell of seared flesh, the screams...oh god the screams that melded together and became the sound of a dream dying.

In the interrogation room I screamed for them all.

//Tell us.//

I clawed the metal until my nails broke and my fingers were bloody.

//Names.//

My mum used to tell me, "Take your fingers out of your mouth Roj. It's a dirty habit."

Yes Mum.

Yes...no! No, no, no. Each "no" was louder than the previous one.

I could taste sweat in my mouth. Or was that blood?

//You'll give in. Sooner or later your lot always does.//

But not me, I was so sure that I wouldn't succumb. I was stronger because I was right. I was right and they made me tell them. I lost everything.

I lost Dayvid and Aerin. Dayvid, who used to tease me and call me Rojjy, who used to cling to my every word when we were children. And Aerin, my beautiful Aerin. Mum used to let me rock her to sleep when she was fussy. I lost them both.

They made me watch. They made me watch their deaths. Dayvid went quickly, taking the blaster shot meant for our sister. But they taunted Aerin, made her get down on her knees and beg for her life, right before they shot her in the back of her head. Her face—her face exploded.

She was a beautiful girl.

I was sick all over the interrogator. Bastards. They killed my Dayvid and my Aerin. I swore I would make them pay.

Not too long after, they hooked me up to their machines. And there was nothing.

The end is silence, the absence of self.


End file.
